justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Community Remix
Community Remix or Dance Mix is a feature that was first introduced in Just Dance 2015, and has also been used in Just Dance Now. It is now present in'' Just Dance 2016 '' and Just Dance 2017. Usage The aim of the mechanism is to allow players to record themselves dancing to the moves of a specific song. Once recorded, the game will randomly crop a few seconds of the song and players will then send their clips to Ubisoft, in which the team will pick out which clips are best for usage. Community remixes contain a variety of these clips of players dancing to the song. On Just Dance 2015, for the camera consoles (Xbox 360, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4), recording can be proceeded by using the Kinect or PlayStation camera. The same can also be done with the PlayStation 3's Move camera. With the Wii U, the console's game pad's camera is required for recording. With the Wii, a separate camera must be used for recording, and the videos must be sent to the team manually. All Community Remixes (with the exception of preinstalled ones like Happy and Uptown Funk) require an Internet connection to be accessed. ''Just Dance Now'' * A © indicates that the song has a Community Remix contest for now. * A (CC) indicates that the song had a contest which was later cancelled. Sexy And I Know It - LMFAO (Community Remix) Just Dance Now 5* Stars ''Just Dance 2015'' * A (X) indicates that the Community Remix has been removed; it is unknown if it will show up again. Unreleased Just Dance 2015 - Happy (Community Remix) - 5 Stars Gameplay, PS4 Camera. FULL GAMEPLAY! Problem - Ariana Grande (Community Remix) Just Dance 2015 Birthday - Katy Perry JUST DANCE 2015 COMMUNITY REMIX 5 Stars FULL GAMEPLAY! (Community Remix) Love Me Again - John Newman Just Dance 2015 FULL GAMEPLAY! Xmas Tree - Bollywood Santa (Community Remix) Just Dance 2015 Just Dance 2015- Diamonds (New Community Remix) 5* Stars FULL GAMEPLAY! Burn - Ellie Goulding (Community Remix) Just Dance 2015 Just_Dance_2015_-_World_Cup_Finalists_Community_Remix_Bad_Romance_(Official_Choreography) Only_You_(And_You_Alone)_-_Just_Dance_2015_-_Community_Remix The_Fox_-_Just_Dance_2015_-_Community_Remix Just Dance 2015 - Maps Community Remix You Spin Me Round - Just Dance 2015 - Community Remix Just Dance 2015 - Built For This Community Remix Just_Dance_2015_-_Bad_Romance_Community_Remix Just_Dance_2015_-_Addicted_To_You_Community_Remix Just_Dance_2015_-_Summer_Community_Remix Just_Dance_2015_-_I_Love_It_Community_Remix Dark Horse (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2015 Black Widow - Just Dance 2015 - Community Remix Just Dance 2015 - Holding Out For A Hero Community Remix Just Dance 2016 In Just Dance 2016 (with the exception of Uptown Funk), the dancers are edited into the background of the original routine; on 7th-Gen consoles however, newer Community Remixes are still in a windowed format. *'(U)' indicates that the Community Remix will be exclusive to Just Dance Unlimited due to the song only being playable on Just Dance Unlimited. *'(7)' indicates that the Community Remix will be streamed online also for 7th gen consoles (PS3 & Xbox 360 only) Just Dance 2016 - Uptown Funk Community Remix The Choice Is Yours - Community Remix Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2016 - All About That Bass Community Remix Just Dance 2016 - I Gotta Feeling Community Remix Just Dance 2016 - Hey Mama (Community Remix) - 5 stars Ievan Polkka - Community Remix Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2016 - I'm An Albatraoz (Community Remix) Animals (Extreme Version) (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance Unlimited - Taste The Feeling Community Remix Unreleased Just Dance 2017 On 7th gen consoles, Community Remixes are played in a full screen format rather than the windowed format. *© indicates that the song currently has a Community Remix contest. *(X) indicates that the song had a Community Remix but was canceled. *(U) indicates that the Community Remix will be exclusive to Just Dance Unlimited due to the song only being playable on Just Dance Unlimited. *(7) indicates that the Community Remix will be streamed online also for 7th gen consoles (PS3 & Xbox 360 only) Screen Shot 2017-03-09 at 11.07.45 AM|Official Community Remix Banner Just Dance 2017- Single Ladies (Community Remix) by Beyoncé - 5 stars Just Dance 2017- Bailar (Community Remix) by Deorro ft. Elvis Crespo - 5 stars Just Dance 2017 - Break Free Community Remix Just Dance 2017 Cheap Thrills (Community Remix) by Sia ft. Sean Paul - 5 stars Just Dance 2017 - Don't Stop Me Now (Community Remix) - SUPERSTAR Into You (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2017 Trivia *On , if a player submitted their video via Wii U, their username would only be displayed on that console. On other consoles, they would be listed as simply "Just Dancer". **Despite this, PlayStation and Xbox players have their usernames displayed on all consoles. *Sometimes, on , the video is replaced with a white screen while the rest of the interface functions as normal, including the players usernames. *The Community Remix was originally called "Dance Mix", and its interface was inspired from . **In the game files for , there are a frame and several Dancer Cards whose design is inspired from , and the avatars are from that game, too. *In the game files, Community Remixes are designated with the letters "CMU" at the end of their codenames. This suggests that the feature was once planned to be called "Community Mashup". **It is further proven by a folder in the ISO called "Community Mashup". * Sexy And I Know It’s Community Remix is the only one that features splitscreen with original routine and player's video. However, Only You (And You Alone) features the original routine at the bottom of the screen. * Crazy Christmas’s Community Remix was supposed to be released for January 2015 in Just Dance Now, but it was never released. * Due to the final videos being the same across all platforms, players are advised to keep their controllers out of their camera's view, though dancing with a smartphone is allowed. ** When recording for a Community Remix entry, there is no scoring on remote consoles, as players are urged to dance without their controllers (unless using a smartphone). On camera consoles, players are still scored. * Sometimes, Ubisoft will blur out shirts with logos on them. * On 8th gen consoles, all Just Dance 2016 ''Community Remixes (except ''Uptown Funk) have a different design from Just Dance 2015. Instead of one dancer at a time, multiple dancers are shown. ** On 7th gen consoles, newer Community Remixes are still in a windowed format. ** However, in Just Dance 2017, on 7th gen consoles, Community Remixes are played in a full screen format rather than the windowed format. * Unlike its two predecessors, Just Dance 2017 does not have a preinstalled Community Remix. Gallery Game Files background cmu.png|Community Remix TV on {G|2014}} cover_cmu_contest.png|Community Remix appeal photo from files dancercardbr.png|Dancer Card Brazil dancercardfr.png|Dancer Card France dancercardfr2.png|Dancer Card France 2 dancercardmrkt.png|Dancer Card France 3 dancercardin.png|Dancer Card India dancercardjm.png|Dancer Card Jamaica dancercardml.png|Dancer Card Mali dancercardml2.png|Dancer Card Mali 2 dancercardml3.png|Dancer Card Mali 3 dancercardmx.png|Dancer Card Mexico dancercardmx2.png|Dancer Card Mexico 2 dancercardmx3.png|Dancer Card Mexico 3 dancercarduk.png|Dancer Card United Kingdom dancercarduk2.png|Dancer Card United Kingdom 2 dancercarduk3.png|Dancer Card United Kingdom 3 dancercardus.png|Dancer Card United States dancercardus2.png|Dancer Card United States 2 dancercardus3.png|Dancer Card United States 3 Dancercardrs.png|Dancer Card Serbia References Site Navigation